


All Fall Down

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Din's out of options. But the child will be safe.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous, Bulletproof 20/21





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



He can hear his own heartbeat, deafening inside his ears, drowning out the creak of the stormtroopers' plastoid armor. His weapons are gone. He's out of whistling birds, out of room to run, and out of options.

"Hold him," says the stormtrooper with the pauldron on his shoulder. Din punches the first and kicks the second, and he can almost make it clear but there are eight of them, and he's wounded. He fights as hard as he can. It's not enough. They have his arms and legs.

The kid is safe. He lets himself hold onto that idea, like a promise to himself. Safe for now, his brain reminds him. Safe one room over, but after the troopers kill him, they'll find the child.

The leader steps closer to him. He's limping from an earlier blast Din managed to get off before they trapped him here. "I served on Mandalore," he says, and Din doesn't have time to dodge the blow. Beskar doesn't cover everything, and this one isn't stupid. Pain blooms in his crotch, icy cold and shocking through the rest of his body. He wants to curl up, is ready to vomit.

As long as he has their attention, the child is safe. "That all you got?"

He's expecting the blow this time, but instead of a punch, he's spun around, shoved against the wall. He's still held in place. He wonders if the blaster will be pressed against his neck, or into his back. 

He doesn't expect the hands on his belt, or the quick work they make of his trousers. Fear, colder even than the sick pain in his groin, slams through him. He struggled before, and now he fights like a demon, managing to kick one of them free before a hard boot slams into the meat of his thigh, nearly breaking the bone. Din shouts.

"You're mouthy," says the leader, too close behind him. The new, awful pain tears another shout from his throat as the stormtrooper fucks into him dry. "Mandos don't say much, but they're always mouthy when you fuck them." His hips jerk with sharp, painful motions. Din writhes, trapped by the others, by their disgusting guffaws at his agony and shame. Hot tears leak from his eyes and trail down unseen behind his mask. They've left him that, as much good as it does him as he whines with a weak cry.

Din's no virgin. He's had fumbling encounters before, but even impersonal, his lovers have always been far more tender. He's never experience anything like this vicious, awful violation.

"Get him," cheers one of the stormtroopers, and the leader fucks him harder. It hurts, and he wants to die.

But if they are distracted with him, the child is safe.

Disgusted with himself, horrified and hopeless, he lets out a moan, which earns whistles and gross approval from his captors. The man behind him, the man who is raping him, groans loudly, and Din feels the sudden slick of his semen lubricate the cock in his ass. The stormtrooper pulls out and slaps him hard on one cheek.

Another man takes his place, kicking Din's legs apart to drop him lower. Greased by the first man's come, the second's dick slides right in. They can't see him under his helmet. He can only imagine the lascivious want on the faces under theirs. The man behind him thrusts harder and harder as Din grunts, tongue thick in his own dry mouth, snot and tears covering his face with a wet he can't wipe away.

"Take it, Mando," says the stormtrooper fucking him.

Din swallows, and he moans like a whore, and when the second man finishes, a third takes his place. There are eight of them.

But the child will be safe.


End file.
